Rooftop
by TuckedAway
Summary: Rooftop is about a girl named Jackie who finds herslef leaving her boyfriend behind when she moves from NYC to Daytona, Florida. Jackie soon starts falling for the hot lifeguard, Max, whom she meets with every night on their rooftops.:-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving

"I'll wait for you" Is what he'd said.

And I believed him.

What he really meant was: "While you're gone I'm going to try every other girl in this town, and then when you come back we can get together."

How I found this out?

The hard way.

I was moving from New York City to Daytona, Florida. My parents both got their jobs relocated. They worked for a huge advertising company, and apparently, all the Vice- Presidents and Presidents of the company, (my mom and dad) were being relocated to Daytona.

My boyfriend Mark, and me were going to try a long-distance relationship. I was fine with that. I loved him after all. "We can make this work." We had told each other.

I had my last date with him the night before I left. We met up at Central Park, and walked through the streets. He took me to my favorite restaurant, _T.G.I. Fridays_. What? I'm a sucker for a good burger!

After that we, well we made out for the rest of the night. I got home at around 2:30 AM. My parents were sleeping so they didn't notice me.

I got like, no sleep. I was thinking about Mark the whole time and how good he would look in a swimsuit. Seriously, why couldn't I take him to Daytona with me? Damn he would look good!

My dad woke me up the next morning, on the worst day of my life (or possibly the best)!

Mark was at the airport. I ran to him and hugged him. He kissed my head and cheeks. Then, we made out again until my dad yelled for me to go through security. "I'll wait for you Jackie!" Mark called after me. I blew a kiss and went through security.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Airplane

So I walked through security, right into the busy airport. "Hey!" I yelled at someone as they walked right into me. I turned around to see a boy my age with brown curly hair that covered most of his eyes. He was tall, but not super tall. Around 6 foot two.

"Sorry, I uh, didn't mean to. I just need to catch flight uh-" He checked his ticket. "Flight 547 to Daytona." I checked my ticket. I was on flight 547 too. Figures, I thought. At least I'm not sitting next to him. Don't get me wrong, he was cute, its just I loved Mark. We could be friends, curly and me. So I decided to be nice.

"Oh, I'm on that flight too. We better hurry so we can catch the plane." I said as I looked for my parents. Figures, they were boarding the plane.

"FLIGHT 547 TO DAYTONA NOW BOARDING. NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 547 TO DAYTONA." a voice boomed. Stupid intercom, I thought.

He started running, and I followed. This was going to be a busy flight, I thought. "Oh, I'm Max by the way." He said while we ran.

I looked at him. Nice time for introductions. "I'm Jackie, but we should really hurry." I told him. I better catch this plane, or I'm dead.

He nodded, and we both ran faster. We reached the gate. "Hello kids, are you traveling alone today?" The woman asked us. I was only 16, but come on! I've traveled alone so many times!

"No, my parents just got on the plane." I told the woman. I pointed to my parents, who were waiting for me. Then nodded as well and the lady let me go through.

I waved to Max, and walked through the gate with my parents. My mother patted me on the back, and I looked back at her with a glare. "Sweetie, you cant possibly think that we wanted to take you away from Mark. We have to do this." She told me.

I glared at her. "Mom, nobody is dragging you onto the plane, and forcing you to move to Daytona." I folded my arms, and kept walking.

On the plane, my parents sat next to each other, and I sat alone in the row behind them. I was still mad at them, and vowed not to talk to them at all. "At least I have my own row" I thought as I looked out my window.

"Hey Jackie" I heard. I turned to see Max, carry-on and all. "I guess I'm sitting next to you." He said.

"Yea, I guess you are." I told him as he sat down. "So, who are you visiting in Daytona?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not visiting, I live there. I was visiting in New York." He said casually. "Who are you visiting?"

"I'm moving." I said sadly.

"Who did you leave behind?" he asked.

"How do you know I left someone behind?" I asked.

"You can tell in your eyes. They automatically look all sad" He said casually.

"My boyfriend." I told him. "It's hard."

"Yea, I know. I tried that when I moved here." he shook his head. "Didn't work out to good."

"Oh," I said. "I'm so sorry." I looked at him.

"Don't worry about it," He told me. "I'm over her.

*** Please Review! Hope you liked the first two chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting There

I blushed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I thought to myself. "remember MARK???! Your boyfriend??! Stop FLIRTING!" I couldn't help myself though. "So, tell me more about this ex of yours." I said to Max. I was obviously flirting with him.. But why?

"Well," He said. He thought about it for a moment. "I used to live in the city too. I lived near Central Park. She lived below my apartment. We saw each other everyday, and we started talking. We were best friends. One day, she kissed me. We were together for a year. I moved here and then everything went downhill."

I was nodding my head. For some reason, I was actually interested in what he was saying. Usually I would just nod my head and think about something "more important" when someone would talk to me. Why was that changing now? "Oh, why?" I asked.

"Well, she has some trust issues. I guess I did too. She was really popular, and well when the other dudes at my school found out I left, they were all over her. Uh, lets just say she didn't know how to say no to them."

"Oh, how did you find out?" I asked him. Now this was actually interesting!

"Well my best friend was in most of her classes, and his locker was right next to hers. But anyway, she came to visit one summer, and it was like a month into it. I wasn't very popular my first year in Daytona, and I was sorta geeky. But I joined football, and not to brag, but I got ripped. I became a lifeguard too. I was in my bathing suit on my post, and a girl pretended to drown. So I thought it was for real, and I went to save her. I had to give her CPR and everything. Course, she saw me giving her CPR. I got smacked that day, and she left the next."

"Wow, what a bit-" I started. "I mean what a bad experience" That was close.

He laughed. "Yeah, she was a bitch. Getting mad at me for saving someone whom I thought was dying and cheating at the same time. I know."

I laughed. "Yeah. I don't think Mark will cheat. He said he wouldn't. But he is very popular, and the fact that everyone knows that I'm gone is scary."

"He probably won't." Max said.

"How do you know?" I asked him. I was thinking: "how can he tell if my boyfriend would do that?"

"Because no guy in his right mind would cheat on someone like you." He said with a sly grin on his face. As soon as he finished, he blushed.

"Someone like me how?" I asked. "Now this should be good." I thought to myself.

"Uh, I don't know….. Um" He was facing the isle now, not looking me in the eye. I nudged him, and he turned back towards me. "Beautiful. Okay? Jacky I said your beautiful okay?"

I smiled. "Thanks." I said. "That's so sweet!"

"Ya, ya, ya" He said, still blushing.

"WE WILL BE LANDING AT DAYTONA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT IN FIVE MINUTES. Prepare for landing everyone" The flight attendant boomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Daytona International

I suddenly got tense. Only five more minutes and then I would probably never see this guy again? I can't believe I'm saying this but: "Hey Max? Where do you live in Daytona?"

He looked up from the book he was reading. "Me?" I nodded and he continued "I live on Dolphin Road, its pretty close to the airport."

"Wait, are you serious?" I asked. No way, I lived on that street too. It was all new homes, and basically my parent's company had bought the road. He had to be of some relation to the company to live there. "Wait, your parent's work for 'Realingson and Relington'? I stared at him with disbelief.

"Yeah, they do. Who do you know that works there? Not many people know about it." He said casually.

"My parents. They are like president of advertising and V .P. of design. I live on that street too. That is so weird. What number are you?" I told him. I noticed a smile on my face and took it off quickly.

"I'm on number 12. Your probably on one of the further parts of that street." When I shook my head, he looked at me with disbelief. "Your family is the new one moving in on house number 14 aren't you?" I nodded. He just laughed. "Now this, this is weird."

"You bet it is." I said. "Well, at least we don't hate each other" Wow, this is weird. How will this work out? And what if it works out too good?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dolphin Road

We finally landed in Daytona International. Nobody was moving off the plan, but everyone seemed to get up at the same time to grab their bags from the overhead. "It's better to just wait until they leave" Max informed me. I nodded and he tried to make conversation. "So, you gonna check out the beach when we get home? You just need to walk across the street to get there"

"Really?!" I said. I loved the beach. I used to go to California with my parents on some of their business trips, and I would stay at the beach the entire day. "My parents should've told me about that." He laughed. "Well it would've made things easier!" Now I was laughing. "This is a weird question, but if you had the chance to either stay here, or go back to the city, would you stay here?"

"Probably. I still sorta miss the city though. I could barely deal without Christmas at Rockefeller Center. It was hell for me!" As he talked, I felt a frown on my face. I hadn't thought about missing Christmas in the city.

"Well, I'll be damned if I don't go up there this Christmas. We can make a road trip outta it! What do you say to that?" He smiled. Wait, was I already making plans with a guy I barely knew?! He laughed as he stood up. "Wait, where are you going?!" I said.

He laughed harder. "Chill, Jackie. I'm just getting my bag, the plane is practically cleared out." I felt my face getting red. Oh my God, I am such a loser!

"Oh, yeah" I said with a small chuckle. I got up and grabbed my purse, a Vera Wang, something I hadn't used in about a month. It was cute though, so I decided to use it today.

"Nice uh, purse." Max said.

I looked down at it. "Wait, is there something wrong with it? Too purple?" I was frantically looking at it now. Oh great, real attractive.

"No, its nice. The thing is, I just gave you a compliment. Most people say thank you instead." He laughed. I looked down, blushing. "Now that was a joke, most people laugh at those."

Now I was really embarrassed. "Oh, yeah sorry." We both laughed. "Why are we laughing so much today?" I asked. We shrugged at the same time. "I think it'd be good if we got off the plane now." I said.

"Yeah, before they lock us in here and bring us to Georgia." He laughed as he let me go through the door into the gate hallway. I nodded my appreciation.

I looked him up and down and I just noticed something. "Wait, you still have to wear one of those?" I asked, pointing to his minor sign. He nodded with a sad look in his eyes. I realized I might've just insulted him. So I tried to make a joke out of it. "Well, you work it dude."

He laughed. "I need to go check in at the desk, or they'll be looking for me. I'll see you when I get home." He told me. He stuck out his hand, and I shook it. I couldn't help myself but to give it a little extra squeeze. DAMN he had a hell of soft hands!

"Okay, well my parents are probably looking for me." I told him as we both walked away. "bye Max!" I said. He waved and I turned to look for my parents. They were by the baggage claim. "MOM! DAD!" I yelled. They both turned just as I was reaching them. "Why didn't you guys tell me that we lived so close to the beach?" I asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise" My mom said. She had a huge smile on her face. "I'm so happy your happy!" She almost shouted. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. My dad backed up and made a crazy sign behind my mother. I laughed. He smiled.

"Glad your happy baby" He said. "We were upset about you having to leave Mark and everyone." He smiled.

"I'm fine daddy." I said. "I'm just glad to be home"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mansion?

My dad put his arm around me, and took my mother's hand. We walked over to one of the employees, and my father told my mother and me to stay where we were. He took out his wallet, and approached the employee. After a few short words, the employee took off towards the baggage claim, eyes bugged. My father walked back over to us, smug smile on his face. "What the hell was that?" My mother asked.

He chuckled. "Well, honey I didn't want my two favorite girls to have to carry such heavy bags. What is in those anyway?" He smiled his bright smile. My dad wasn't to active. He had high cholesterol, and blood pressure, and I had to stay on him about his weight, as well as his stress level. I think I probably care more than he does about the entire thing. He drinks a lot, but isn't an acholoholic. He never smoked, but both his parents did, and that might have some part in the entire thing.

"Dad, we are moving. I have a lot of clothes, and uh… stuff." I said, embarrassed. My dad didn't need to know about all the stuff I had. He probably would ground me forever if he found out anyway. I had to think of a quick cover. "Plus, mom gets a new pair of shoes like every two weeks." I really did know how to throw my parents under the bus.

"Jackie!" My mom practically shouted. "I can spend the money I make however I want!" She was bright red. My father tried to hide a laugh, he knew my mother would get mad if he busted out laughing. He learned the hard way, trust me. "Okay, you two can laugh all that you want." My mom said. "Can we please just get to our new house?"

My dad laughed. "Now that, my lady. That was exactly what I was thinking." My dad said as he led us out to Daytona International's parking lot. My eyes bulged as the front row of cars caught my attention. A shiny black Escalade was one of them, and then there was a gray Sebring Convertible, and last, was a cherry red crossfire convertible.

"Dad, look at those cars. Wow, I would so rather have one of those than your junky Chevy. Oh, woops" I regretted what I'd just said as soon as I said it. My dad loved that old Chevy. It was the only car our family had. There was no reason to have more than one in New York City. I always took a cab, or walked. So did my mom. The only thing my dad ever used the car was for travel. I really wish he'd just sell the stupid car. But he wont.

Instead of my dad giving me a lecture like he usually did, he just laughed. "I sold the Chevy" He said. My mouth gaped open. My eyebrows raised. He chuckled. "Your friend Tina wanted a car, so I gave it to her. It would've cost a lot for them to transport it all the way down the coast." He shrugged. "It's no biggie."

"No biggie?!" I exploded. "So you kept that piece of junk when you didn't need it, but now that we need it, you just give it away?" I folded my arms across my chest. "Nice move" I know I was being bitchy, but we needed a car now. There aren't half as many cabs in Daytona as there were in New York.

"Jackie, don't get mouthy with my now. I might just have to take away your car before you get to drive it." He said as a matter of factly. I think I started drooling, because he pulled out three keys from his pocket and clicked the unlock button on all of them. The first three cars in the lot blinked. The Escalade, the Sebring, and the Crossfire. My mom closed my mouth. My dad just stood there laughing. My mom joined him.

My dad pointed to the Crossfire, and tossed me the keys. I ran towards the car, and jumped into it. The top was down, and I turned the car on. I shrieked. "I LOVE IT DADDY!" wow, was I turning into a greedy rich girl? Yikes.

"Glad you do!" He yelled from the Escalade. "Now follow me girls! We're going home!" He turned the car on, and it purred to life. He pulled out of the parking lot, and my mother followed. I noticed my car had a GPS, and I turned it on. The house's address was already programmed into it. I guess that I can go by myself. I thought o myself. I looked back at the airport and saw Max come out of the doors. He walked over to a Corvette, and climbed in. A girl walked over to the car, and tapped on the window. He rolled the window down. I watched from my car. After a few minutes, the girl climbed into the car, and they drove off. I shrugged it off.

That was when I remembered I was supposed to call Mark as soon as my flight got in. I turned on my phone. No messages or calls. I sighed. He never made the first move, I should be used to it. I called Mark. A lazy "Hey?" Was how I got greeted.

"Mark? It's me, Jackie. I'm in Florida." I said. I turned off my car. This might, or should take a while.

"Oh, I like forgot. Um, Jackie, I'm sorta busy right now." He said. "Can I call you back?" He barely waited for an answer, because as soon as I opened my mouth to say "Okay, Bye.", I heard the click of the phone. I sighed. I turned the car back on and pulled out of the airport. The GPS guided me to Dolphin Road.

"You have reached your destination" The voice said as I turned into the driveway of a humongous white house. It was definitely new. My parents cars were in the driveway, and the moving van that had left our house yesterday morning was parked on the street.

"Wow" I said as I approached my parents. "A mansion?" I asked. My parents nodded. I heard a car, and I turned to see Max's car pull into his driveway. I sighed. The blonde girl got out of the car door Max opened for her. Holing hands, they walked into the house.

"Something wrong?" My mother asked.

"No mom, Nothing at all" I said sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Unpacking**

**My mom saw the look on my face, and reached for my hand. I shrugged away from her grasp, and walked back over to my cherry red car. I admired it once again, and noticed my vision getting foggy. "Oh, Shit" I said to myself, a little louder than I should've. My parents looked over, somewhat shocked. I know well enough to keep an okay mouth around my parents. I smiled sweetly at them, totally blushing.**

**I grabbed my carryon purple duffle from the passenger seat, and brought it up the porch stairs. I counted them all. ten. That seems like a lot for a porch, doesn't it? Oh well. I pushed open the dark brown double door, and entered the house.**

**It was absolutely beautiful. Chandeliers in the entrance hallway. There was a hardwood winding staircase that led to the second floor. It was absolutely beautiful. The walls were white. I looked around at the numerous picture frames, filled with pictures. Walking up to each individual photo, I examined every one.**

**They were beautiful family pictures along the wall. I smiled at my eighth grade photo, which was one of my favorites. My smile looked real, and my hair was perfectly curled. I was so happy, getting ready to leave that school. I had been there for a while, considering it was a kindergarten through eighth grade school. I was captain of cheer that year, and everything was perfect. I could not wish for anything else, but to be out of that school. I was totally happy with that one photo. **

**Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I said to myself. I got a car, mansion, and I still have Mark. Plus, the beach is there. What else could be better? **

**I looked around through the elegant dining room, the humongous gaming room, the petite parlor, and the high-tech kitchen. The dining room was very shiny. The gaming room, awesome! The parlor, well it's a parlor. The kitchen though, it was like so cool! The pantry was as big as the gaming room, and the refrigerator was half as big. This is really cool. It even had a marble island in the center! I jumped up onto it, just like I would do at my old home. Ah, perfect!**

**Now, upstairs. I hope it gets better! I walked up the stairs. There was what looked to be a sitting room, and a humongous bedroom with a bathroom in it. It took up most of the floor! Judging by the suitcases on the mattress, it was my parents room. Too bad, this bedroom was humongous! It could hold every single object that belonged to me, and more!**

**I walked up the other winding staircase that looked like it led to the top floor. Why was my duffle feeling so heavy now? Oh, the laptop. I laughed. This duffle had all of my electronics, and my flat iron and curling iron. I continued up the steps into what looked like a loft. **

**As soon as I was at the top, my mouth gaped open. It was big, even bigger than the master bedroom, and the bathroom was humongous. But, it was yellow. Everything was yellow. I absolutely hated yellow. It was way to… BOOM! I couldn't believe this. How could I live up here? I would go blind! Then go deaf from all of my screaming!**

**I dropped my duffle, and ran down both flights of stairs. "YELLOW?" I screamed the entire way. When I got outside, I walked straight up to my parents. They had a: "So, don't you just love it?" look on their faces. I folded my arms across my chest. "I love the space, its huge… But it is all yellow." **

**They looked at me like it was a crime for hating yellow. How could they not know their own daughter's most hated colors. If I made a list of my favorite colors, it wouldn't even be on the bottom, one day, in elementary, I got a F on an Art test because I refused to put yellow on the color wheel. I thought it was stupid. I didn't even put stuff like green-yellow. I really hate the color, and I have no clue why. "Well, I will supply the paint, and you can paint it purple." My dad said. "If you want to change it, then you have to do it yourself." He said before I could even protest.**

**I sighed. I took a suitcase from the Escalade and walked back into the house. Up the two sets of winding stairs into my loft. The suitcase seemed so heavy, and I was happy to be at the loft. It was actually cool because it was like split level in the rooms. I think I'm going to like it here. I thought to myself. I threw the suitcase onto the mattress. Unpacking, on the other hand, wont make it to the highlights. **

**I was watching the movers unload my new furniture into my room when I noticed another set of stairs in the back of my loft. I asked my dad, who was supervising the movers, why there were stairs leading to our roof. "A widows watch" He told me. He yelled something to the movers, went and talked to them and came back. " I don't know exactly why they are called that, but they are a flat surface of your roof. People can stand on them." I rushed over to the stairs.**

**I started climbing, and pushed a little door up onto the roof. I climbed up. I looked over towards Max's roof. He was sitting up there, alone. I sat there in silence for about five minutes. He didn't really seem to notice that I was there. If he did notice, he didn't acknowledge it. He just sat there, playing with his thumbs. Finally, he noticed me, looked up from his hands and said "Thank God you got the rooftop room!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rooftop**

"Rooftop room?" I asked. "What the hell do you mean, Rooftop room?" What was the rooftop room? Was there one in his house?

"I have the rooftop room in my house." Max said, laughing. Oh, that's what he meant. I looked at him, and couldn't help but smile. He was so cute. A deep brown colored hair, which just complemented his perfect curls. They weren't tight, but weren't too lose. They were absolutely perfect. When he looked down, his hair covered his eyes. His big, brown eyes. I loved boys with brown eyes! They were just so deep, and cute! Wait, do I like this boy? No way!

The sun, which was really bright, was shining directly on his face. It made his hair shine. Not a greasy shine, but a beautiful shine. He was sort of beautiful, in a boyish way. His face was strong, but it was handsome because it was still somewhat boyish.

He looked down, concentrating on something. My eyes followed his to his hands, which were strong and muscular. My gaze traveled up his arms, and stopped at his biceps. My eyes bulged. They were huge! Why didn't I notice that before? Wow. I tore my gaze away from him. I couldn't help but to look back at him. He was staring at me. We smiled when our gazes met. We just stood there for a while, maybe ten minutes. Smiling, at each other. His teeth were perfect, and really white.

I couldn't help but to ask him about before. "So, who was that girl?" I regretted saying this as soon as it left my mouth. His eyebrows raised, and I looked down. I needed to make up a lie before he got suspicious. "My parents saw you go into your house with some girl when they were outside. They knew I sat next to you on the plane, and wanted me to ask. They are just nosy people, I guess." I covered for myself.

"Okay," He started, eyebrows back to normal now. Which by the way were perfectly shaped. They weren't humongous, and weren't teeny tiny either. Like the rest of him, they were perfect. Oh, shit. Am I falling for this guy? No way, he is just eye candy, right? "If your PARENTS must know, that was my brother's girlfriend. She lives right next to the airport, and so I offered to drive her to my house. She doesn't have a car." He smiled, and his dimples lighted up.

I laughed. "I'll go tell my parents that," I said as I walked back down the small, and narrow set of stairs. I don't know if this was my mind playing tricks on me, but I have a feeling I heard a sigh as I started down the stairs. I smiled to myself. I still got it. I jumped from the last step, and looked around my loft. It was really big. I smiled. Just so… yellow. I wandered around, and right by the door, I found five gallons of purple paint, and one gallon of white paint. Again, I smiled. I better get started.

I grabbed one of the many brushes that were near the paint, and twirled it around in my hands. I had so many designs that were running through my head. I could paint and draw really good. I liked to do it, and so I did. I could do purple, and then go over with white stripes, or I could do purple with just white trimming. There were so many choices. I could do purple with white flowers, but that was way to girly. Maybe white with purple poke-a-dots, but I didn't have enough white paint. I thought of all the possibilities, and every one had its con. I couldn't figure out what to do! I sat there, and just looked at the ugly yellow ceilings. I decided to change out of my good jeans and purple Forever21 tee. I put on an old softball tee, and some old jeans.

That's when I realized, I was missing something. Primer. Primer, which was needed to be put on before the paint. I ran downstairs to the first floor.. "DAD?" I called. No one answered. I walked into the kitchen, still nobody. I then walked into the parlor, and saw my mom, supervising some of the movers. "Ma, do you know if daddy got primer for my room?" I asked.

She laughed at me. Literally laughed. I was about to ask what her problem was, but she basically answered it on her own. "Check the can, Jackie. The paint is that new stuff, it has the primer in it." The movers all laughed. I blushed bright red. I smiled, but left the parlor with a grimace on my face.

Heading up the stairs, I heard the doorbell ring. It was different from my old one. The old one used to be one that changed based on the holiday or season. Like for Christmas, it would ring to "We Wish You A Merry Christmas", and for the Fourth of July, it would ring to "The Star Spangled Banner". My dad would change them. It was one of the highlights of our house. Sad, isn't it.? I decided to open the door, for whoever was there. I ran down the stairs I had just walked up, and opened the big door.

My grimace turned into another embarrassed smile. It was Max. I stepped out onto my porch to greet him. He was in a red bathing suit, with a red lifeguard tee on. "Do you want to go swimming? I don't have duty till' tomorrow, but I thought we could catch a ride." He said while pointing to three surfboards standing against his house.

I thought about it, but then got a better idea. "Wait, can you help me with something first? It won't take too long if we start now." He nodded, and I led him in. I led him up both flights of stairs, into my room.

It looked like he squinted when he got into my room. "Nice, uh colors." He said.

"Wasn't my choice. Plus, that's why you're here." I told him. He looked confused, so I pointed to the gallons of paint.

He laughed. "But wait, one thing first." He said as he grabbed my hand. He led me to the next staircase, and started up. We sat on the roof. "Look" He said, pointing to the ocean.

"It's beautiful," I said, looking over at him.

He sighed. "Yes, yes you are"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Purple Goes Best With White.

I freeze. I can almost feel my cheeks turning red, burning with embarrassment. My pale New York skin shows my blush to easily, and I hate it for that. I turn my head away from Max. For the first time since I met Max, I don't know what to say. He sighs deeply. I feel guilty, but. I told him about Mark. He knows that I am with Mark. I shouldn't even be up here with him, let alone being so close to him. I open my mouth to apologize, and to once again explain, but he cuts me off.

"I'm sorry. That was way out of line." He looks down. "I couldn't help it, sorry." He says disappointedly. He shakes his head, as if trying to forget the embarrassing moment he just lived. He looks up and me.

I'm smiling at him. I really don't want any awkward moments between us. I hate awkward moments. They ruin friendships and love. Having nothing to say makes people bored, and people leave when they get bored. I don't want him to leave me, believe it or not. "Well, can we go downstairs and paint my room? I think it could be pretty simple, all you have to do is help me paint the entire room a solid purple, I will do the rest." I tried to make this paint job sound like the most interesting thing to do on a Saturday afternoon.

I think he bought it. I never thought a guy would pass up the beach to paint a room, especially when you're painting the room purple. "Well, I will paint the room solid, but I saw you had white too, and I think that I could do some cool designs." He smiled, like he knew he was bragging.

I chuckled. "Well, I was going to do the designs myself, but I'm sure you will keep up." Now I was the one trying to brag. We both laughed for a while. "So, are you into art?" I asked. It would be perfect if he was. Mark wasn't really into art like I was, and he never really appreciated the paintings as much as I did. It was probably because he wasn't the one that drew it, but it was almost as if he didn't want them at all. I gave him drawings for his birthday and stuff. Mark is a football player, and so for his birthday one year, I gave him two drawings. One of a football helmet, and one of a football. I took so long to draw them, making sure that I got every part of it right.

When I gave it to him, I was the one who was smiling. He didn't seem happy at all for my gift. I thought that it would be nice to draw something for him, but he didn't think like that. It didn't really bother me, well, after I asked him. He just told me that he wasn't a person who appreciated art. "Oh well," I had thought, "Boys are useless anyways". I didn't really care.

"Yeah," He said. After a quick pause, he continued. "I don't like, have any inkling to become an artist, but I'm a lot better then most of the goons in my art class." He chuckled. "They still haven't mastered drawing stick figures, and I was like, drawing self portraits. They were pretty good, according to my teacher" He smiled as he said this.

"Wow, that's so cool!" I smiled, talking to him was so easy. "I love drawing flowers, they are the coolest." He nodded. "But there is no way that I want flowers on my wall. That is so like, second grade." He laughed. He turned towards me and smiled that mysterious smile, a curl falling over his brown eyes again.

I think he could sense this getting awkward, and stood up. "We should start painting," I nodded. "So that we can surf tomorrow." I think my mouth dropped, because he let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Don't worry, ill let you ride on my board for the first time." For some reason that made me feel better.

Max put out his hand. I sat there like the idiot I am, and stared at it. It was pretty big, and his fingers were mad long. Like the rest of his body, his fingers were really tan! Wait, why am I so interested in this boy's hand. I quickly grabbed his hand and got up. I didn't drop it immediately, and he didn't either. We looked at each other and blushed. Both of us dropped each other's hand at the same time. Laughing, we climbed down the stairs, into my room.

"You know, purple really only goes good with white" Max said to me. "It's either that or orange, and it has to be a certain shade of orange." He was walking toward the paint buckets, and I was trailing behind. He turned and I nodded so that he would know that I was listening.

Well, I wasn't exactly listening. I was thinking about how he said that we will be surfing tomorrow. I don't exactly like the ocean. Well, I have a logical explanation. I looked sharks up on Google before we moved, and in some parts of Florida, if you are in the water, up to your ankles, you have been within ten feet of a shark! So, why would you want to go up to your neck in the water? That is like two centimeters from a GREAT WHITE SHARK! And if you didn't know, sharks EAT people. They might not mean to, but people are still getting eaten!

I shook this dreadful thought out of my head and walked over to Max. He was stirring a can of purple paint. I did the same. He smiled at me. When I looked up, I smiled back. He started painting the walls, and so did I. We kept bumping into each other, and five minutes into the paint job, we were both covered in paint.

"Purple isn't your color Max." I pointed out.

He nodded. He looked depressed. So I decided to take a chance, one that might ruin our friendship. So, I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over at me, and I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, and pushed a few strands of hair out of my face.

"It defiantly is my favorite now." he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone this is an authors note for my rooftop fans!

I am still writing rooftop……

But I do have four other stories.

I cant update every single day… because I am in the middle of midterm testing right now. Sorry everyone! I promise to try to write two chapters on the weekends and at least three a week.

But please…. I am not stuck for ideas… and I appreciate that you guys like my stories… but I have many ideas.

Thanks

- TuckedAway


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Designs Of Our Own

I think that Max could tell that I was tense after he said that. He just knows things. It is so weird. But it is awesome at the same time. I stood up straight and started painting again. We finished the solid wall color in less than an hour. We didn't speak one word to each other.

While we were working, the movers brought a television into my room. It was awesome, plasma, but not a flat screen. They put it on a wooden stand, and it looked so cool. "Want to watch T.V.?" I asked Max. He shrugged. Okay. I am not going to take the silent treatment from this guy. I just wont take his crap. "Max. Either you can answer or you can just leave." I knew that sounded bitchy, so I tried to explain. "I know that came out wrong, and I sounded like a huge bitch. But I just don't want to sit here in silence for the rest of the day."

He nodded, and I didn't think that he was going to answer. I stared at him, and he stared back for a while. He started to fidget, and looked down at his white Nikes, which had purple splatters on them. "No, you didn't sound like a bitch." he said slowly. He looked up at me. I looked into his deep eyes, and I could tell that he was thinking hard. "I know that I sort of just met you, but I feel like I know you." He sighs. "You only met me like less than twelve hours ago, and we have already laughed more than all of my friends in this place, combined." He sighs.

My dad knocks on my open door. We both snap our heads up at him. He blushes. I give him a reassuring smile. He drops four more gallons of white paint into the doorway. "Here ya go kiddo" I nod softly, and he backs out of the room and closes the door. I give Max a apologizing smile.

"Yeah. I understand what you mean." He looks up at me. "Now lets just watch some television, and we can paint in an hour when it the paint is dried." I grab his upper arm and pull him over to the T.V. . We sit on the floor, and watch reruns of the old show, Full House. It was so funny, and so… innocent. We laughed even more than we did while we painted.

"Joey is definitely my favorite dude." Max pointed out.

"No way!" I said. "Jesse is the coolest!" I argued.

"Nuh-uh" He laughed. "Jesse is way too upset with his hair!" He laughed. He tried to mock Jesse, but I stopped him.

"No way. He is so much cooler than you make him out to be." I said. He just laughed. "Okay, I think that we should just say that Danny is awesome. He's like super man, but instead of fighting crimes, he fights germs and his three children" I laughed as I said this. Max cracked up. We both laughed.

After a mini-marathon of Full House, we were running out of time to paint. "I got an idea" Max said to me. "I looked up at him from where we were sitting on my floor, and he continued. "Let's divide the walls up and we can do different designs. It will go faster and look cooler." I nodded quickly, and we got off to work.

My room was shaped weirdly, so it had a ton of oddly shaped walls. I had to paint five… all in different designs. Max was painting five too.

I thought of a design that I could paint. I had a picture in my mind of a plaid like design. It is too hard to explain, but I knew exactly how it would look. I had three of the gallons of white paint, and I has to use it well. I started out carefully, and painted every single stroke with ease and concentration. I never painted so slowly, but I really wanted this is be perfect.

I was painting slowly, and I jumped when I heard the song Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls. I looked down at my pocket, and my phone was lit up. Call From: Mark3.I put down the paintbrush, and picked up my phone. I answered the phone. "Hey"

'Hey babe, sorry I couldn't talk before. I was uh, studying." He paused, like he was thinking. "So, how's Florida?"

"Well, its pretty good." I bit my lip. "Nothing like the city though." I sighed. "I'm painting my room." he didn't respond, so I elaborated. "It was yellow when I got here."

"Oh. Why are you painting then?" he asked.

Oh. My. God. He knows I hate yellow! He must be distracted. "I hate yellow. Remember?" I scoffed.

"Oh yeah." He said lazily. God. Did I do something wrong before I left?

I looked over to see Max painting. "I gotta go" I said to Mark, closing my phone. I tossed the phone onto the ground, and picked up my paintbrush.

I kept painting. It felt like forever, but I finally finished the fifth wall. I looked over my shoulder at Max, who was standing there, staring at me. I smiled. "You done?" I asked.

He nodded. I walked over to him. Staring at each others walls, we both dropped our jaws. They looked so good, and they like actually matched. One of his walls was filled with big white poka-dots. I had a poka-dot wall. One was white strips, I had white strips on of my walls. He had a checkerboard design, and I had one that was almost the same, but instead of squares, I had triangles. I had painted one with curved lines going straight up and down, and he painted one with curved lines going horizontally. I painted one with diagonal stripes, and he painted one with stripes going up and down and horizontally.

"They look awesome together!" I exclaimed. Max nodded smugly. I wonder what his problem is now. Oh well, maybe I should forget about it.

"Our designs look good together" I said. Max, he just nodded slowly.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: The phone number in this chapter is not a number, and does not lead to any special hotline. Please do not call it.

Chapter 11: First Night

Max said that his mom was probably looking for him, so he left. I got his phone number before he left. 8495555325. I put it into my phone as he said it. He practically ran out the door. I sighed

. I turned to head up the long staircase up to my room. I saw a mirror out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face it. Oh. My. God. I had white paint on my face, and purple in my hair. My sweatshirt had random dots of purple and white paint on it, and my pants, well lets just say that I didn't recognize them.

No wonder he practically ran out of here. I sighed. Looking at myself in the mirror, I memorized everything that I hated about my physical features. My eyes were big, but they were this really weird color of like a deep green. My wild hair, brown like mud, was way too curly. I took it out of the ponytail it was in, and looked at it. It was beyond my shoulders, and when it was straight, it nearly reached my butt. I sighed. It took an hour to straighten this mess. I put it back up in a ponytail, I just couldn't stand to look at it.

Then there were my legs. From softball, and all the running I was forced to do, my thighs were muscular, and to me, they looked huge. I sighed.

I sighed again and walked up the stairs. These are going to be a problem. Halfway up, I realized that I was starving. I jogged down the stairs. Gosh, these suck! I walked into the kitchen and saw grocery bags on the table. Thank God! I walked over an looked in the bags. Yay! My mom bought cheese-its! I'm obsessed with them. I took the box and headed back up the long hike to my room. I got up there and decided to take a shower. Wait, where is the bathroom? Do I have one in my room? I started opening random doors in my room. Finally, the third one led to a bathroom. My hair stuff was in there, and so was the soap I love to use. When did my mom put these in here? Probably during Full House. I laughed, thinking about how much fun I had with Max watching those episodes. I sighed.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I unbuttoned my jeans, and took them off. Looking at them, I smiled. They actually looked really cool. They had rips on them from when I bought them, and now they had paint splatters. They looked really sweet. I smiled. I knew I was wearing those the first day of school. I thought about that and shivered. Yikes. Will they like a brainiac slash athlete? I thought that I could depend on Max before, but now I don't know.

I took off the old tee shirt, and my bra and undies. I turned on the water, and switched it to shower mode. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was time to think about the good features that I had. I pulled my perfectly curly hair (according to other people) out of its ponytail. I looked over myself. This sounds gross, but I have a six pack. It actually does a lot for you when you go swimming, and I'm sure it will come in handy here. My eyes were a really cool shape, and my nose was perfect. I guess I didn't look too ugly.

I got into the shower and closed my eyes. I washed my hair and body, and just stood under the water for a while. I got out and dried myself. I walked over to my unmade bed, in my towel. I grabbed some clothes from the suitcase and walked back into the bathroom. I changed into sweatpants and a tank top.

I decided to go walk on the beach. I crossed the small street and walked up a wooden ramp, which said: Private Property, 12 Dolphin Road. I reached the end of the ramp, and saw sand. I smiled. I stepped onto it with my bare feet. It was cold, and some sand went in-between my toes. I smiled and sighed happily. I could feel the night breeze. I took my wet hair from its sloppy bun, and let it blow in the breeze. I walked towards the water, every step just as sandy as the other.

I felt the water hit my legs, the little wave feeling way to powerful. Oh geeze, I am way to tired. I turned to head back to my house, I need to get some sleep. School starts tomorrow and its past eleven. My parents will kill me if I don't get home. I turn to leave the beach, and bump into someone.

I jump back quickly. "Oh I am so sorry!" I practically yell.

The person grabs my arm. I jump again. "It's just me" I hear Max's voice. I relax.

"Are you mad at me Max?" I ask.

"I was." He sighs. "I just knew you were talking to your boyfriend and I got jealous. I thought u might've mentioned me, but I was upset when you didn't. I overreacted. Sorry Jackie" He blurted out quickly.

I nodded. "It's okay." I hugged him quickly, and ran off to my house.

I jumped under my bed, which was already made (thanks mom!) and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Morning

I woke up at six twenty seven to Tik-Tok by Ke$ha. I slammed both hands down one the alarm clock.  
Walking out of my bed like a zombie, i started digging in my suitcase. I looked for my purple makeup bag. I finally found it, and walked into my bathroom. I filled the sink with cold water, and closed my eyes. Cupping my hands, i put my head over the sink, and caught as much water as i could get. I threw the water over my face, and repeated the motions twice.

That was when I really woke up. Eyes still closed, i reached for a towel to dry my face, and realized that they weren't unpacked yet. I opened my eyes, and water dripped down into them. I walked slowly out of the bathroom and next to my bed. I reached down into my suitcase, and, trying to keep my head from getting all of my clothes wet, i reached down into the suitcase. I felt something soft and pulled it out. Thank God it was a towel. I put it aganist my face and sighed happily. I smiled into the towel. I pulled it away from my face quickly when i heard a knock on my closed door.

Looking down at myself, i checked to see if my tanktop was covering up everything. If my dad was at the door and my tank was too low, he'd have a field day. No lie. I pulled the tank up just to make sure, and said "Come In" quickly.

My mom opened the door and walked into my room. "Hi sweetie!" She said in a peppy voice.

"Hey mom" I said dully. I got up and brought the towel into the bathroom. I walked slowly, still not getting my legs to move as fast as a normal human being

"So are you excited for you're new school?" She asked as i put the towel on the clear plastic rack.  
Her voice was overly peppy today. It was totally freaking me out. "Actually, I am scared beyond belief" I told her, putting on blue mascara. It really makes you're eyes pop, and it went so cutely with a blue shirt that i was going to wear today. I had been thinking about wearing this shirt ever since i was told that we were moving. If I was forced to move here,  
i might as well make my social life just as good, or even better than it was in NYC, and that required a good first impression.

"Oh BabyDoll!" (Her nickname for me),"It won't be as bad as you think it's going to be!"

I sighed, putting on light blue eyeshadow. I didnt respond, and she kept talking to herself. I finally finished my makeup, and turned on my new InStyler straightening iron.

I walked back over near my bed to look for my awesome new blue graphic tee shirt that had a woman's face on it in purple. It looked awesome, especially with my new, well technically old, paint splattered jeans.

The suitcase wasn't there. "Ma?" I saw her peak her head out of my walk-in closet. "Where is my suitcase?"  
I asked her

"Oh sweetie, I put all of your clothes in here, and you're suitcase is on the top shelf." She told me with a smile. She walked out of the closet, and out of my room without another word. I was totally confused. One minute she is all smiles, and the next she is gone.  
"Thanks mom," I said sarcastically to my empty room. I grabbed the tee shirt, oh it was soo soft!  
I grabbed my pants from the closet, my mom must've put them there. Then i walked back into my bathroom and changed into the outfit. I looked into the mirror, and man did I look hot!

I walked downstairs, and met my parents at the kitchen table. My mom handed me an apple, and I took two bites of it. I threw the rest in the trash after spending five minutes trying to find the trash dispenser. My mom wanted me to find it, apparently she thought that i wouldnt remember if she told me.

"I'm going to school now!" I told my parents. My dad smiled and gave me a quick wink. My mother ran up to me and kissed my cheeks. I tried not to get too annoyed at her being so happy. I don't understand why, but I was annoying me.

I finally got out the door and into my car. I looked over at Max's house to see him comming out of his door. I waved at him and he winked back at me. He chuckled and said "See you in school" I nodded, and drove away,  
GPS leading me the entire way. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: New Smyrna High**

**After about ten minutes, I saw a red sign that said: School Ahead. I slowed down and saw another sign that said: New Smyrna High. I turned onto that road, which looked like an old driveway. It was partially covered with sand, and weeds basically covered every other part of it. Finally, I could spot the small school. **

**I kept driving and soon turned into a large parking lot, which desperately needed to be paved. I looked around and saw man cars pulling into spaces. I quickly choose one in the middle and parked my car. Looking over to a dark blue truck parked next to me, I saw a boy staring at my through the passenger's window. He hopped out of the car as I slowly closed my car's door. "Hey," He said in a somewhat deep voice.**

**I smiled at him. "Hi." I said softly, putting my Vera Bradley bag over my shoulder. He continued to stare at me, so I tried to make conversation. "I'm Jackie." I looked up at him. He was really tall. He also looked strong. "And you are?" I asked.**

"**I'm Sean" He told me. "I thought I recognized you." He read the confused look on my face and continued. "I live next door. I was walking to the beach yesterday when my brother knocked on your door." He smiled. "He really likes you. Now I know why." He shot a charming smile at me, and I returned it with a shy one.**

**I looked back at the truck, and saw Max hop out of it. I smiled, as Max turned the corner of the car. He rushed towards me and tried to push Sean out of his way. Sean pushed back and Max hit him in the stomach with his elbow. Sean groaned. I held back a laugh as Sean walked away slowly. **

"**Hey," He said in a happy voice. I said hi and he gave me a high five that he held onto a little too long. "Want me to show you around?" I nodded, and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the smallest part of the building.**

*********

"**Hi Mrs. Beckerman" Max said softly to a lady about mid sixties who was sitting at the front desk in the main office. "How are you today?" **

**The small lady smiled. "Who is my Maxi's little friend?" She asked with a wink towards me. I looked down and blushed.**

"**This is Jackie Campbell. She is a new student." Max spoke confidently. **

"**Well of course she is. I would know her if she wasn't, now wouldn't I?" Mrs. Beckerman said in a small voice.**

**I cleared my throat. "Hi Mrs. Beckerman. I am Jackie. It is a pleasure to meet you." I said, with an arm extended her way. She shook my hand and smiled. **

"**Jackie needs a schedule." Max spoke for me. It was weird how he could do that without me telling him what to say. I sort of laughed when he said this, thinking about how odd it was how he could do this, and Mrs. Beckerman looked over me like I was crazy for laughing at the comment.**

"**Well of course she does. I'm sure it is on file already." Mrs. Beckerman dug through a large file cabinet for a few minutes until she handed me a crumpled schedule. I handed it to Max, who told me that we shared the same lunch and science periods. He also said that Sean had that lunch period too, and I had gym with Sean. I smiled at him. At least I knew a few people.**

"**Well, Mrs. Beckerman, I do not want Jackie to be late for her first class here. So I will see you third period." Max smiled and she smiled back. Then we walked out of the office. Max led me through the hallways. "You look really pretty today" He told me. **

"**That's what I was going for." I said with a laugh. I reached up and hugged him, letting myself forget about Mark for those few seconds, and the minutes that followed that. **

"**You can just point the way to my first class so that you won't be late." I told Max.**

"**Well I do not want you to get lost on me now do I?" He said with a laugh.**

"**But you're going to be late." I told him.**

"**I've been in worse trouble," He said, not looking at me. **

**He didn't speak for a while, so I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me.**

"**What was that for?" **

"**No clue."**

**We laughed. He stopped walking and sighed. "This is you're math class" **

**I nodded. "Thanks Maxi" I said sarcastically. He cast me a death stare, and I laughed.**

*******

**I walked into first period math, and like they did in every other subject that day, my teacher told me to stand up and tell my classmates my name and where I came from. My original whereabouts always changed. I told my science teacher that I came from my two parents, my math teacher that I was from China, my English teacher that I was from a place far beyond, and so on. This got laughs from my classmates. I didn't want to seem weird, so I said it with a sarcastic voice. **

**My favorite period was lunch. I sat at an empty table with my orange tray, and when Sean came in he sat next to me. We talked for a little, but when Max came in, Sean stared him down. Max sat on my other side, and soon the table filled with their other friends, and many blonde girls by the names of Brittany, Alyssa, Cami, and a few more Brittanys.**

**I felt awkward at first, with the blondes staring me down. I guess that Max saw me tense up when they sat down, because he grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a tiny squeeze. I smiled shyly at him, and he smiled at me. I relaxed, and he chuckled. The girls all stared me down once again. We stayed like that for a while until Sean, who had been very talkative, grabbed my other hand.**

**I quickly pulled my hand away from Sean, and unknowingly pulled my other from Max. He looked down, and one of the girls quickly rushed out of her chair and over to him. She patted his back I looked toward Sean, who gave me a reassuring smirk and grabbed my hand again. I kept telling myself to pull my hand away, but my hand wouldn't move.**

**Now the blonde, I think it was Cami, was practically massaging Max. He wasn't saying anything, and he wouldn't even look at me. I pulled my hand from Sean, and grabbed my tray. I stood up and dumped the contents of my tray into the dark red trash can. I adjusted my bag, and walked out of the lunchroom. I didn't look back, but I could hear hushed whispers from the blondes. I walked into the main office, and saw Mrs. Beckerman. She looked at me. **

"**I don't feel so good." I told her. **

"**I know what you mean, sweetie. Go home and I'll tell you're teachers that you went home sick." She smiled at me. I was beginning to like Mrs. Beckerman. I smiled at her. "But wait!" She told me. "Take one of these." She handed me a blow pop.**

"**Thanks" I said gratefully. **

"**Don't mention it. I might get fired." She said with a wink.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 14: Hot Lifeguard_

_I laid in my bed for three hours. I just looked up at my now half purple, half white ceiling. Neither of my parents were home when I got here, so I was free of interrogation. I thought about Mark, and decided to call him. "Hi baby" He said smoothly as he answered his phone. _

"_Hi sweetie" I said, laughing. I was happy to hear his voice again. My stomach knotted up, and I couldn't help but think about Max, how he hated it when I called Mark. It was weird, how I'd only known Max for less than a week, but we had so much in common, and we acted like a couple. _

_I could hear Mark's energy fade as he said "Oh baby, I'm so sorry but my study date- I mean partner is here." He didn't even wait for me to say goodbye, but hung up one me. _

_I clenched my teeth, sad that he had hung up on me, but angry at myself for calling him. I don't know why, but I knew he was going to do something like that. All the times before, when he That is when I knew that he was cheating on me. It had not even been a week, but he had already moved on. I texted him:_

_I know about your study date, _

_I'm done. _

_Moving on, Mark, better things out there._

_-Jackie _

I sighed. I knew that I needed to get out of my room. I should go to the beach and get my tan started. I headed towards my dresser, which my mother had filled with my clothes. After searching through the many drawers, I looked in my walk in closet, and there it was, my purple poke-a-dot bikini. 

******

I walked on the private ramp to the beach. Chair in my hand, towel in the other, I made my way to the center of the crowd at the beach. Placing the purple lounge down, I took off my white skirt cover up, and placed it on the lounge. Sitting down, I closed my eyes.

I couldn't help but let the tears fall right then and there. I couldn't figure out why he would do this to me. I never lied to him, I was pretty enough I guess, I guess I just wasn't there anymore. He needed constant attention, and I wasn't there anymore.

The tears kept falling, and I couldn't stop. I suddenly sensed a shadow over me. "Who turned off the sun?" I half shouted. 

"You okay?" It was Sean. I wiped the tears from my face and put on a smile. 

"Perfect. Thanks for asking" My voice cracked as I sat up. I saw Sean's eyes lingering a little too long on my bikini and fake coughed.

"Well, I know you might hate me for this, but you don't look okay." He said, taking his eyes from mine as he spoke. Mark used to do the same thing, he never looked me straight into the eyes for too long. I felt tears coming back as I thought of Mark. "Well, why?" he asked me.

I looked down. "I just broke up with my boyfriend." I said sheepishly. I looked up and saw Sean's mouth widen into a grin. "Hey! You have a girlfriend!" I could feel myself starting to laugh. 

"Nah. My older brother, Frank does." He smiled and added a wink. "I'm a lonely single man."

I felt myself being pulled towards him. I held back more tears, even though I was barely thinking of Mark. Sean motioned for me to stand, and I did. I looked into his big brown eyes, and fell into them. He opened his arms, and I hugged him, putting my arms around his bare chest. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body. 

I opened my eyes to see Max walking onto the beach, hand-in-hand with Cami. She was barely wearing a bathing suit, the strapless pink top only covering what is required from the public beach, and her bottoms covering the exact same amount.

Max looked over at me, and dropped his head. I realized that my arms were around Sean still. I pulled away softly, and he looked at me for a while.

I guess that I knew it was coming, but I was still too shocked to move when Sean leaned in and kissed me. I practically fell into him, but he caught me. He picked me up and held me tight. I heard a phone vibrating and he put me down. "Ah shit." He murmured as he opened his phone. "The little ass" He said as he opened his phone. "Ya. I'm coming. I know that you knew who I was with. Stay out of my life little brother."

"What was that?" I asked, fixing my hair. 

"Max. The little idiot saw us and apparently had to remind me that I'm supposed to be on duty." He put his phone in his pocket. 

"Duty?" I asked.

"Lifeguard." He said with a smile.

"Tell him you were teaching me CPR." I said, laughing. He smiled, and I pulled him towards me. We kissed again, and again I melted into his arms. He pulled his lips from mine and tightened up, when someone tapped on his shoulder. 

"Boss wants you." Max's voice was strictly business, there was nothing comical in it like there was before. I stared him down, and held Sean's hand. Max didn't look at me. 

"You tell the boss that I was helping a lady." Sean's voice was stern. 

Max shook his head. "I can't do that." He told Sean.

Sean moved away from me, but still held onto my hand. He got right into Max's face, but must've felt my hand squeeze his hard, because he turned from him. He kissed me lightly on the lips, whispered a sweet goodbye, turned, and ran down the beach. Max lingered.

"Thanks." I told him sarcastically.

"Sean is no good for you Jackie." He told me.

"And you would know what is good for me?" I asked him.

"I know my brother." He said.

"Well maybe you should just go with Cami and stay out of my life." I knew this was low, but I couldn't help myself.

Max simply turned and jogged down the beach, following his brother's footsteps. He assumed the lifeguard post parallel to Sean's. Sean turned and waved to me from mine. I winked and sat back down in my lounge. 

*****


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 15: BIG NEWS

I went home shortly after Sean left me. As I looked at my reflection in the big hallway mirror, and smiled. When I left I wasn't tan and my eyes were red. Now my face was visibly tanner, and there were sparkles in my eyes. I thought about Sean, and practically fell onto the steps.

The next day at school was practically uneventful. At lunch Cami sat next to me, and Max sat on her other side. Sean and I held hands under the table, which got me more dirty looks from most of the blondes, but Cami kept giving me grateful smiles. J

JJJJJ

I got home to see my parents' cars in the driveway. I parked behind my mom and went inside. I hadn't told my mom about Mark, or Sean. I didn't know how she would take me dating Sean, considering the fact that I didn't know him all that well. I saw them holding hands in the living room, so decided to head straight up to my bedroom instead.

My mom had been working on my room in the morning before she went to work. I now had some of my artwork up on the walls, and there was a white sofa in front of the television. She must've painted my desk white, and that was in one of the many alcoves. I loved it. It was really coming together. I turned around and took all of it in. This was so much better than my old room.

I sat down on my sofa and grabbed my laptop. I brought up my email. 32 new messages. I went through most of them, which were from my friends in New York. I got to one however, that was from Mark. "What the hell?" I thought.

I opened up the message. It read:

_Jackie,_

_I messed up. I love you baby and I want you to know that. _

_I didn't understand what I had until you left. Give me one_

_more chance baby. I love you so much, and I need you in my life._

_Say no, and I might be forced to come down and find you._

_Love,_

_Mark._

Oh. My. Gosh. What the heck. I felt like I couldn't breathe. He had never said something that sweet to me. My chest tightened, and I felt myself holding my breath. I put my laptop down and climbed the staircase to the roof. "Please be up here Max!" I prayed. I needed to talk to Max, to tell him what was happening. I needed his advice.

He was up there, staring out at the ocean. His eyes followed the birds that flew over the water. "Hi Max," I said quietly, not wanting to scare him.

"Hey Jackie."

"How you been?" I asked.

"Great" He said smugly. He turned his head so that he wasn't facing me at all.

I huffed. "Max talk to me. I don't know what I did wrong."

He didn't answer, and I waited for a while. I sighed loudly, hoping that he would get the message. He just sat there, not looking at me, not talking.

"Okay seriously Max?" I half shouted.

Max stood up. So did I. "You don't know?" His voice was stern. I held my ground.

"You really do not understand why I am so pissed at you?"

"No"

"Jackie, I meet you and I tell you you're beautiful. You have a boyfriend. I can live with that." He paused. "Then, you warm up to me. We're pretty friendly. You start hugging me and kissing my cheek. You hold my hand under the table, and I'm happy with that. Good friends. Then you pull away from me." Again he pauses, sighing.

"Max-" I start.

He cuts me off, putting a hand up. "Cami immediately is there. She's had a crush on me since I moved here and saved her when she pretended to drowned. She wants to go to the beach with me. We go, and she is nice the entire way there. She talks to me and looks at me like I'm the only person there." He looks down. "I get there and see you talking to Sean. I see you hug him. Then I see you two locking lips for over five minutes." He looks back up at me. "How the hell do you think that makes me feel?"

I look down and don't say a word. Again he sighs. "I wish that I could love Cami. He tells me. You have no clue how much I wish that. But I don't. All that I want to do is be your friend. Nothing else." Max tells me.

"I want you to be my best friend." I tell him. "And can you let me explain what happened with your brother?" I asked him. He nods and backs away from where he is standing. Since the flat parts of the roofs are facing each other, they are only about a yard apart. Max jumps that, and lands right next to me, falling on top of me.

We both start laughing. He reaches down and kisses my cheek. He laughs again and helps me up. We stand there. I tell him what had happened. I tell him about the breakup, the beach, and the email. He listens. He really listens, only interrupting to ask a question every few minutes.

He invites me to the beach. He goes back to his house to get ready, and I go downstairs to get in my bathing suit. I put on another of my bikinis, grab a lounge chair and a towel, and head over. He is already there. He has a towel and nothing else.

"Where's your beach chair?" I ask him.

"I'm a man, Jackie. I swim, no time for sitting when you're at the beach." He tells me, dropping his towel. He takes off the tee shirt that he is wearing and throws it onto the sand along with his towel. I stare at his eight pack. He laughs and runs into the water. I drop everything in my hands and run with him.

JJJJJ

Max dives under the big wave. I dive too. I look under the clear water, my chest tightening. I have always been deadly afraid of sharks. Once, I watched sharks in the aquarium, and I fainted. I couldn't stand there and watch them eat all of the other fish.

I come back up from the water. Max is staring at me. He has a scared look on his face. "What is it?" I ask, freezing.

"Sean." He whispers. "Wave to him and tell him we are just hanging out." He tells me.

"Hi Sean!" I scream, waving. "I'll call you later we are just hanging out!" I blow him a kiss and he smiles and nods. I look over at Max and wink at him. We go back to jumping the waves. Max jumping playfully and fearlessly, while I'm jumping them filled with fear, scared for my life with every jump.

Max grabs my wrist, and squeezes it. He moves his hand to mine, and we intertwine our fingers. The fear lessens, and I jump higher over the waves. He smiles at me, and I smile back. Every jump even more fun than the next.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Well, I hope this makes up for it!

Chapter 16: Wakeup Call

After leaving Max to go deal with his brother, I walked into my house with an enormous grin on my face. My mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner, and my dad was upstairs on a work call. I walked straight up to my room and watched television for a while.

I came down for dinner a few minutes late, and my parents barely acknowledged my presence. They were talking and laughing, my father the happiest I have ever seen him. I decided not to butt into their conversation, not wanting to interrupt them.

I finished my dinner quickly and went upstairs to take a shower. Doing some homework, I found myself drifting off into daydreams. I couldn't even remember what I was dreaming of, but it was better than math, that's for sure.

Sean called me a few times, and I couldn't bring myself to answer the phone. Finally, after three calls, I answered with a sexy "Hello, baby."

"Hi sweetie," Came Sean's warm voice.

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. I could hear Sean's breathing on the phone, and I found myself drifting off into one of my other daydreams once again.

I pulled myself back into reality, trying to come up with something to talk about. What did Sean and I really have to talk about? I barley knew him, and all we had really done since I met him was make out. How immature was that really?

"You okay babe?" Sean asked me.

"Is Sean really right for you?" I found me asking myself. I couldn't come up with a yes. I didn't know anything about him. I just moved here, and I hadn't known him for a week and we had already been making out and stuff. That was just so unlike me.

I coughed a few times, clearing my throat. When I heard his heavy breathing, I took a deep breath myself and began. "Sean, I really don't think that this is working out." I sighed. "I just think that I used you to lean on after I broke up with my ex Mark."

Sean cut me off, "So you're saying that I was just a rebound?" Sean said, his voice rising. I could see him sitting on a couch, clenching his fists and turning red.

I tried to calm him down. "Uh, I know this sounds bad, you were more to me than that-" I began.

Again Sean interrupted, "I can't believe you Jackie!" He bellowed into the phone. "What the hell! Why am I nothing to you all of a sudden?"

"Sean, I didn't mean for this to happen!" I pleaded.

"For what to happen?" He asked. I didn't answer, and Sean began to put the pieces together. "I wasn't just a rebound, was I?" He asked. I still didn't answer. "Who's the other guy?" Sean asked.

I paused, asking myself if another guy was the real reason for me suddenly wanting to end things with Sean. "Um, nobody." I decided to say. I couldn't figure out anything else to say. I was speechless.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled. "Jackie for God's sake tell me what is going on! Who the hell have you been going with behind my back?"

"No one! I cried. I don't like anyone else!"

Sean could even tell that I was lying about not liking anyone else. I closed my eyes, and Max popped into my head. I pictured his curly brown hair and big brown eyes. I passed my mirror in my room and saw myself smiling. I didn't want to tell Sean that I was in love with his brother. But how could I keep it from him? I watched myself tap my foot in my mirror. I heard myself saying "Max- I mean no one!" I blurted. I knew I had made a grievous error.

"Max," Sean growled into the phone. I gulped, and the phone line went dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Deep Shit

"Sean! No!" I yelled into the dead phone. Running down the stairs in my pajamas, I ran next door to Max and Sean's house. I banged on the door.

After what seemed like an eternity, Max answered the door. "What the hell is with all of the banging Jackie?"

I ignored his question. "Is Sean home?" I bellowed.

"Wow, talk about raging hormones. You cant live without him for like three hours?" Max joked. I glared at him. Max's smile faded for a moment. "He isn't home." Max finally answered.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Thank the Lord." I breathed deeply, calming myself down. I looked up at Max, and he smiled his goofy smile at me. I laughed. He shook his head as he started laughing.

"Now why are you happy that your boyfriend isn't here?" He was still laughing.

I stopped laughing and looked down. "He's-" I began. I stared at my bare feet. In my rush to get over here, I forgot to put on shoes. Max put his hand on my shoulder. I cringed, and once he moved his hand, the spot where he had touched tingled.

"Now what is Sean going to do?" Max reached for a bright red apple from a bowl on the counter, and began eating it.

I didn't respond. I stood there, arms folded over my white tee shirt and purple athletic shorts. I looked at him, and he stared back, crunching the apple. He picked up another apple and offered it to me, I shook my head. "Sean is…" I paused again. "Sean is going to hurt you." I looked down again at my bare feet.

Max laughed. "And why is that?"

How could I tell him that I loved him? No way. "I broke up with him, and he thinks it is because of you." I tried to pass it off as a joke. Max stared at me. "He seemed angry, and I just wanted to tell you."

"Max? Can you come back to the couch? I'm getting chilly." Cami said as she walked into the kitchen, in only a hot pink stringy bikini. Max looked down immediately. Cami saw me and smiled. "Oh, hey Jackie! What are you doing here?" She asked, peppy as usual.

"Just uh, looking for Sean." I said quietly. Speaking up, I added. "Maybe some clothes would help." I grinned at her.

She grinned back. Chuckling, she said softly, "Max is just so much warmer." I raised my eyebrows. "But then again," She added, "You wouldn't know about that. Why don't you run along and go back to that city of yours where you belong."

I scoffed. "Intimidated, Cami?" I asked, my eyebrows going the highest possible on my forehead. "Or jealous?" I added. "Jealous that I'm closer to Sean and Max than you will ever be?"

"Oh no you didn't, you bitch!" She yelled.

I looked over at Max, whos smile had faded. He was chewing on the apple core, staring at me. "You know what? I have had enough." I said. "I can't believe you're not saying anything!" I stormed towards the door.

The door flung open before I reached it. Sean came barreling through. Cami jumped, and I dodged the slamming door. Max dropped his apple core. "You're dead, bastard." Sean yelled.

"Dude!" Max yelled. "What the hell did I do?"

Sean looked over to me. Max followed his gaze. Without words, Sean lunged at Max, and the two fell to the hardwood floor with a crash. Cami screamed, and jumped back. I dove towards the two, trying to break them up. I jumped backwards, dodging a flying fist. I screamed, "Sean! Get off of him!" A tear fell down my cheek. "Max! Stop!"

I saw blood, and screamed as loud as I could, trying to get their attention. The two released each other, and jumped up, each clutching a part of their body. They both looked at me. Tears streamed down my face. Max clutched his nose, blood covering his hand. Sean had his hand over his mouth, blood pouring out of it.

I heard Cami sobbing. "Shut your trap and come help me!" I yelled. After ordering the two to sit on the island, I got cold towels and huge ziplocks filled with ice. Cami ran to Max, and I dropped my head and walked slowly towards Sean. He looked at me softly. I whispered "I'm sorry." He dropped his head. "Don't move." I told him. Reaching up, I wiped the blood from his mouth, and pressed the ice to it.

Sean moved the ice. "No, you're supposed to keep it on." I told him. He shook his head, and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me up onto his lap, and kissed me. He held onto me. I pushed his hands away and ran from the counter. I ran out of the house and back to mine. Dashing up my stairs, I ran into my room and up the spiral staircase. I sat on the rooftop, and cried.

I kept looking at the roof next to me, hoping to see Max appear and comfort me. I waited up there for two hours, watching the sunset and the moon rise. Max never came.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Bite Me

A few weeks passed and I avoided Sean, and especially Max as well as I could. When I would pass Max in the hallways or see him on my way home, I would turn my head, using my long curly hair as a shield. I embarrassed myself in front of Max by fighting with Cami, and Sean's attempt to get me back was just humiliating.

Cami had convinced all of her blonde buddies to give me death stares whenever they saw me. Cami looked as if she was about to kill me. I had no clue as to why, she was still with Max. I guess

More glares and many more weeks passed. It was nearing the end of September. I had been going through school alone. I got used to the glares from everyone. Sean must've given up and decided to start some rumors. Add that and all of the rumors coming from Cami's crowd, and you have one very hated 16 year old. Also known as: Me.

I decided to go down to the beach. There was supposedly a dance tonight, and I figured the beach wouldn't be as crowded as normal. It was a little windy out, but I hadn't ventured to the beach since the fight.

I walked over, towel in hand. It started to drizzle a little, and I dropped my towel on the sand. No one was on the beach. Not a person as far as I could see. I ran towards the water as fast as I could. I dove in, it was freezing, but I swam out further.

I thought about everything my parents had made sure to remind me about when we moved here. I thought they were so stupid, reminding me about shark safety. "Don't ever swim without someone else," The lectured. "If it is raining, or dark, or anything besides sunny, don't go in!" The list of facts I was to follow ran on and on. As I swam out further the rules ran out of my head entirely.

I went to put my feet down on the ocean floor, but I couldn't touch. The water was over my head, I mean way over my head. I kept kicking my legs. I waved my arms around under the water. I was finally relaxed. I went under again, and my foot kicked something. It was soft on the outside, but it was also hard. It was something with skin and bones. "Oh shit! This is not good! I thought. I didn't know whether or not to continue treading water or float on my back. I knew that it must be a shark.

I tried to swim towards shore, but when I turned around I realized how far out I was. I made a break for it. I lasted about five seconds, not even. The shark bit my right calf. I instantly went under. The shark didn't come back for another bite. I fell to the ocean floor slowly. I blanked out there.

I woke up in an off-white room. I looked down at my arm and saw an IV stuck in it. My right leg was burning with pure agony. I blinked a few times, and looked around the room. I saw my mother get up from a beige chair and rush towards me, my father right behind her. My mom put her hand out, and I reached for it. She held it tightly, and I managed a smile.

"How did I get here?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

"Honey," She sighed. "You got bit by a-" She started.

I cut her off. "No. I know that. But how is it possible that I am, that I am here?" I looked down at my leg that was all wrapped up. I sighed, remembering the agonizing pain from the shark bite.

"Max. He saved you." She said, pushing a smile onto her face. I let go of her hand.

"I thought I was the only one on the beach," I started, looking around the room once again. "Oh, my gosh." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't know what to say," I shook my head. I looked up at my mother. "Is he here?" I asked, my eyes lighting up.

She nodded. "He is in the waiting room. He didn't want to wake you. He was pacing a lot when I last checked on him."

"Can you tell him I need to talk to him alone?" I asked. She nodded, and left the room quietly.

As she left, my father approached me, and stroked my hair. He kissed my forehead, and told me he loved me over and over again. When Max entered the room, my father kissed my nose and left quietly.

Max stood where he was. I fixed the positioning of my leg, and cringed from the touch. Max made a move towards me, but my loud moan scared him off. A nurse rushed into the room, and helped me move my leg, making sure not to touch anywhere near the wrappings. She checked my IV and a few other things, and left the room.

"Max, I cannot begin to thank you," I started.

He smiled his goofy smile. "Are you okay?" The smile faded as he looked towards my leg. He moved towards my bed and now was right next to me. I smiled at him.

"Living and breathing, that's what matters." I replied. He was silent. "Why weren't you at the dance?" I asked. "Everyone was there, literally."

"I didn't have a date." He replied smoothly.

"But-" I started.

"I broke up with Cami right after you left that day. She went with Sean to the dance. A little revenge meant for the both of us I assume." He stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"When you walked out that door," He began. "I felt something that I never knew I could. I wanted to chase after you, and hold you and comfort you. But at the same time, I wanted to attack Sean for doing that to you, and scream at Cami for saying those things to you. And I did attack Sean and yell at Cami. But by then, I figured you didn't want anything to do with me. And I tried to talk to you after the fact, but you totally ignored me.

I grabbed his hand, and he squeezed it tight. I pulled him down to me, and kissed him. We stayed like that until the nurse came to check my status and all of the other things. After she left, Max spoke.

A few weeks later, I left the hospital, and went back home. I was to stay in bed, and not get on my feet. So one day I crawled up onto the rooftop, and Max, who was visiting me once again, followed.

I sat on Max's lap and we sat there for hours, watching the sun set, and then staring at the stars. He stroked my hair and I held onto his free hand.

Max kissed my head. "I love you, Jackie." He said, smiling at me as I looked up to him.

"I love you too, Max."

_**The End**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors Note_

_Dear Readers,_

_As you can probably see, I have finished _Rooftop_. I wanted it to continue very badly, but our story with Max and Jackie at this certain time is finished. I am thinking of writing a sequel, which will be under the Flirt Series category. Look out for it, I will make sure that it's description tells you that it is the sequel. _

_I will be working on my other stories now, and I encourage all of you to check them out. Please continue reviewing Rooftop, and feel free to Private Message me and give me ideas or corrections of grammar and spelling._

_I would like to thank every single person who reviewed. I cannot stress my gratitude that I felt from every single review that I read. _

_I promise to continue writing about Jackie and Max as soon as possible. Keep Reading, always write, and always let your voices be heard._

_Always Typing,_

_TuckedAway_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**My sequel of Rooftop will be on . It is a site by , but it is for original stories, which will suit my writing style better. The story will be started soon, give me two weeks, tops. I haven't come up with the title yet, but you can search me by my penname: TuckedAway.**_

_**I love all of my Readers,**_

_**Katie**_

_**Tucked Away**_


	22. Chapter 22

Readers,  
Sorry! The site didnt show up on my last note!The sequel will be on fiction press . com!It is a site by fan fiction!  
TuckedAway 


	23. Chapter 23

**Dear Readers,**

**The sequel for Rooftop is now up on fiction press . Com! It is titled:**_** On the Ledge**_**. Tell me what you think of it!**

**Always with Love,**

**TuckedAway**


End file.
